


The perks of being a pettigrew

by acciolacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolacy/pseuds/acciolacy
Summary: Reader is Peter's sister and falls in love with Remus Lupin





	The perks of being a pettigrew

the perks of being a pettigrew:

you had always been close with your brother. peters friends were your friends. you were one of the maurauders, if you will. you had developed amazing relationships with each maurauder.

the most amazing relationship was with remus. over the past five years, you had developed a crush on him- not that you would ever tell him that. you were too insecure.

the thing about being a pettigrew- they tend to be short and stout. not you weren’t fat, no. you were more curvy. still, you wished you were slimmer, taller, and in your opinion- prettier.

remus had really grown on you. he was so smart, sweet, and kind. not to mention handsome. though you were falling for him, you swore to yourself that nobody would ever know.

but peter knew you too well. he was your twin, after all.

it was november nineteenth. the clock had just struck 11 at night, and you and the maurauders were sitting in the gryffindor common room talking about everything and nothing.

somehow, the boys got to talking about their crushes. james had one on lily. sirius had a crush on marlene. peter had a crush on a girl named marcy.

james looked at you, “what about you, (y/n)? is there anyone that’s caught your eye?”

sirius grinned, adding a “yeah, (y/n)! you never talk about boys. isn’t that all girls your age are supposed to do?”

you glanced at remus, your cheeks bright red. you muttered out, “i don’t have anyone in mind.”

james and sirius scoffed at you and you shrugged. peter seemed to shout, “bull shit! (y/n), you like moony and it’s bloody obvious!”

the room went silent. you sat there for about fifteen seconds, tears stinging your eyes. before you knew it, you had bolted out of the common room and up to your dorm.

-

the next morning you woke up anxious, knowing you would be seeing the boys at breakfast. you were going to try and pretend like nothing ever happened.

when you arrived in the great hall, the four boys went silent. you walked over to them and started talking like everything was normal, and sirius, james, and peter went along with you.

later that day, it was time for you and remus’ nightly study session. you were absolutely dreading this, but you planned on confronting him once and for all.

you made your way to the table you and remus usually studied at. you were surprised to see remus wasn’t there yet, seeing as he was usually there 15 minutes early.

nonetheless, you sat down and pulled out your notes and quill, busying yourself with potions homework.

you don’t know how long you sat there, you were so focused on your work that time seemed to fly. the only reason you stopped is because you heard someone clear their throat.

you sheepishly grinned, “oh… hey, remus..”

you both spoke at the same time

“remus-“

“listen, (y/n)-“

you laughed, “you go first.”

“(y/n). i like you too. okay? a bloody lot! and i’m sorry i didn’t tell you sooner. i just thought that you could never like me because of my…. situation, but you do! and that’s so hard for me to believe. i’ve liked you for so-“

you cut him off with a kiss. the kiss was long, and passionate. when you pulled away, remus muttered a ‘wow’ and went in for another kiss.

needless to say, that was the beginning of a very sweet, loving, relationship.


End file.
